2 enemies 1 goal
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a threat is so great, an enemy of the Preventers offers them the possibly reason for the attacks.


Chapter 1

Duo was typing up his report, for once trying to be on time so he wouldn't get chewed out by Commander Une. Than all of a sudden power failed and the generators didn't start up. It took him a few moments to figure out he had lost his report. All five hours of it. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

Trowa and Quatra were trying to find a file, every now and than lip locking, than suddenly the lights flickered off. Than they heard the scream, "Doesn't Duo know about 'save'?"

"Love, when has he actually done a report?"

"Good point."

Commander Une began to bark out orders, she wanted answers and she wanted them know. And as soon as panic almost broke out, the power came back on.

Duo was beating his head against his desk. Fuck being on time from know on. Everytime he tried to do something on time, something horrible had to go on. Heero grabbed the moron by the collar and yanked him up, "Hey?!"

"Commander Une wants us in the meeting room."

"You don't have to grab me like that Hee-chan." Heero just rolled his eyes. Years after the wars he had learned to almost be human. The conclusion was the same, it was a brainy 14 year old that loved to cause total and complete panic. And than she would sit back and enjoy the show.

They had to move, before she did. They were able to get her last address and school from her parole officer. The teacher was writting a sentence on the white board, "What is wrong with this mathamatical equacian?" The girl that happened to have brains was tempting fate by praying for death. Hell being dead certainly had to be better than this. She had figured out what was wrong with the sentence five seconds ago. She heard the door open, and she prayed even harder for death. She tossed a glare at them, "Oi. Go and do something for me. Go rot in hell and stop harassing me!" Zechs crossed his arm, "Ellenor."

"Cyber Girl to you blondie!"

"Still pleasant I see."

"Still harassing, and trying to pin crap on me I see." The math teacher looked at him, "Would you like to talk to Ellen in the hall." She made a negative gester, "Oh hell no! I want whitness to when I'm thrown to the ground again." Zechs looked at her, "Than stop resisting arrest."

"When hell freezes over!" She pointed at him, "You jack asses stopped being entertaining months ago!" Her math teacher looked at her, "Ellenor! No cussing in my class!" She gave her teacher a sarcastic look, "Like that's the worst thing I'be done." The teacher sat her with a glare, Ellen sat her with one of her's. Duo pointed at her, "Your still a pint sized terrorist that's pissed off because she's on probation."

"I ain't a terrorist. I'm a hacker that loves to cause panic, and while everyone burries their head in the sand, I reap the rewards." Wufei went over and grabbed her, "Hey! Your violating my rights! Don't make me sic my grandfather on you!"

"And who would that be onna? The King of England?"

"Oh you're so lucky I don't like being arreined for beating the crap out of a peace officer, or else you would meet your maker!! Now let me the fuck go!" Than suddenly the lights kept flickering, it was like the lights were fighting with whatever was trying to shut them down. Ellen got a very weired feeling, 'This is my signature. Shut down everything, and than when they are scrambling around, your free to take anything you want. But why would they copy cat me at school? Unless their randomly doing this to strike fear into somebody? No, no, can't be her, she's loooonnnggg gone.' She was jerked back, "Alright what did you do know Cyber Brat?"

"Chang, if you don't want yourself to be in a 'accident' than shut the hell up."

"You just threatened a peace officer."

"Oh booo hooo, lets play a violin shall we?" And while they were going at it the teacher set up her computer for the pop quiz. As soon as she hooked it up her computer began to act weired, "Uh Ellen could you look at this?" She looked at the computer, "This is on the school network?"

"Yes."

"Well know it's being hacked, or at least someone is trying to." The screen flickered, along with the lights and the whole place went black, "Huston we have a problem." Than her mind began to add two and two together. She than looked at the screen, and it made her pail and her blood ran cold. 'We know where you are, Cyber Girl.' She gulped. She tried to rationalize they couldn't know where she was, they couldn't. And yet her instincts told her to run and get the hell away from this place as possible. Her instincts told her to duck and she did, and right when she did, a bullet ripped through the window. Ellen bolted to her desk, grabbed her bag and ran for the door, no heaven or hell would stop her. Zechs caught her and forced her to the ground, she was shaking against him, her eyes were wide, terror was written across her face. And Cyber Girl never had that look. He heard her pray in French, begging for mercy upon her soul, begging to be forgiven before she met her maker.

The building across the street was cleared. They sat her down. Zechs pinned her with one of his looks, "Ellenor, talk." She wringed her hands, "This was before I met you. I was a free range hacker. Anyone who paid me the most got me." She swallowed nervously, "I was a fool than. A government hired me to hack into their enemies data bank and see what they were making, doing, etc. They said they would send an assin after me if I failed. I took the money and ran. I didn't do the work. I should have taken the threat seriously. I changed my name, my looks, and-" Than it hit her, "They hacked you, hacked this school to confirm I'm here. Alright, parol or not I'm heading to a very remote area, and wiring it up with nucs. Nice and quick death."

"What government was this?"

"The Russian. The ones you guys are currently having battles with. Now if you don't mind, I have fake ids to whip up, and money to locate. Oh yea, and plastic surgery again." And once again she was halted, "What?!" Zechs simply said, "We can give your protection." Ellen snorted, "Yea. Like you protected my info. They know I'm here, hell, they probably know I'll be in your protection, so guess what? They'll butcher you all to get to me. My fight and mine alone. I'm going under ground and no one will be able to track me down." Than she heard a voice, "Running again Ellenor, why am I not surprised?" Ellen's disposition changed, Her body grew ridged and stiff, her voice went devoid of emotion, and her eyes dead, "Father."

"You disgrace our family."

"Like you!" She spun around, "At least I was there for my family! At least I didn't betray my family to the government like you did!"

"You ungrateful-"

"What? Huh? Nothing you say or do will ever shock me. And the last time I looked, you never did anything for me. It was my grandfather that did." She wasn't able to stop the blow. She touched the corner of her lip, "You know have officially made me an enemy." And she made her move before anyone could stop her. She hit him accurately in his energy points, he fell like a log, "What the fuck did you just do?!"

"Their called charkera or chi points. I disrupted their flow. Have a fun time trying to find someone else who knows how to undue it. Consider that pay back for forgetting my 14th birthday and hitting me."

"You're eleven years old!"

"And there ya go proving how much ya ain't home, or were never home. Do something for me. Bite the big one and rot in hell." And walked away.

A few hours later, a Preventer had her by her collar, "I found pipe squeak here trying to hack into our main frame. By the way what is a little girl doing walking around Preventers anyways? Where's her parents?" Her reply was crisp, clear, straight to the point and promising death, "Figuring out the source of the other hack until you disrupted me, and now I have to redue hours of work. I'm not little, I'm almost fifteen, my parents might as well be dead, because their dead to me anyways. And if you don't put me down in three seconds, surgeons are going to have a hard time finding those cherries your so fond of." He dropped her. She replied dryly, "You must all be asking 'Why are you so short?', but because you know what I can do. You've been silent. And none of you know my true past. So here's the condensed version. I'm a premi. My doctors said I was lucky to grow as tall as I did. My mother never held me. Not even when the doctor gave the all clear. She thought I would break. My father, well you saw what happened. He wanted a son, and guess what he got? Me. Everyone thought of me as an idiot. That was until I planned my escape and ran away. And those idiots still haven't figured out how I did. And they called me the moron. I think they should have had the special tutors, and not me. I was raised by a butler and a maid. Oh and my older brother. You can blame all the idiots in my life for the way I am. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to see which areas were breached. And than make it so hard, someone would have to be me in order to get passed it."

'I am losing my touch.' It was taking her longer than necessary, at least by her terms, to by pass the security walls and fire walls. She cracked her nuckles, and rolled her shoulders, 'Now I understand why I didn't fight as hard as I did. This shit takes its tole on the body.' There wasn't as much damage to the security as she thought there was. But she encountered something she never did expect.

Chapter 2

She knew she was possibly going to get yelled at for disrupting a meeting, but she didn't give a shit. Lady Une had a map, "In the past hour all of these locations in red have been hacked. Even custom made fire walls had no effect." A female Preventer raised her hand, "What exactly are they looking for?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Than the door opened, "Pint sized terror of the deep. Sho. Let the grown up's talk." The large notebook she wrote notes down in went carrening at his head, and made contact, "Remember what I can do! You stupid braided ninny!" She picked up her note book, and said, "Follow me." And walked out. They followed her, and she went back to the room. "What did you find?"

"A two peice hack. One peice is placed is the machine, than the person who has the other peice can access what ever they want. That is why the lights flicker."

"Power surge."

"Bingo. Except I did it to strike fear into people, or make the unaware think it was some sort of glitch."

"Until the power went out."

"Yup. Now who has access?"


End file.
